1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to skating devices and more particularly pertains to a in-line roller ice skate for facilitating rolling or sliding traversing over a ground surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of skating devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, skating devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art skating devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,827: U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,901; U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,408; U.S. Pat. No. 4,699,390; U.S. Pat. No. 4,150,499: and U.S. Pat. No. 4,351,536.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose an in-line roller ice skate for facilitating rolling or sliding traversing over a ground surface which includes a boot securable to a human foot and including a pair of spaced mounting plates projecting from a lower surface thereof, and a plurality of axles extending between the plates and supporting either a plurality of wheels or an ice blade beneath the skate, wherein the axles include a releasable cam to enable interchanging of the wheels and blade without a use of tools.
In these respects, the in-line roller ice skate according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating rolling or sliding traversing over a ground surface.